


Sofa

by hatchetfieldperk



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alice is anxious but the Smoke Club are good bros, Deb is a good girlfriend, F/F, Fluff, Smoke Club - Freeform, canon-typical drug use and a sprinkle of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchetfieldperk/pseuds/hatchetfieldperk
Summary: In which Alice learns something new about Sof from Smoke Club.
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Look, there's not enough Deb/Alice or Smoke Club on this website so I decided to write some more.

They’re sitting under a tree next to the rundown Hatchetfield skatepark after school, Deb leaning against a tree and Alice leaning against Deb. Her girlfriend’s heartbeat is a solid presence beneath Alice’s cheek. The other two members of their group, Sof and Danny, are sprawled out on the grass across from them, passing a joint between them as they talk and call out scores to the few other kids actually using the skatepark’s graffiti-covered ramps. Every now and then one of them will hand the joint to Deb and she’ll make an effort not to shift Alice too much as she reaches for it.

It’s their second one. Danny had offered the first one to Alice once after they sat down but she had refused. When they were smoking lazily like this, obscured by the trees from everyone but the few skaters nearby—and not in some frenzy to get high and stay high—she didn’t mind being around them while they did. It just wasn’t something she felt the need to partake in herself. Besides, she couldn’t deny that a small part of her felt rebellious just hanging out with the Smoke Club even though she wasn’t smoking. Alice had never been a particularly rebellious kid, but in the last few years as her home life deteriorated, she’d begun to find the idea more and more appealing...

“So, do you think you can come, Alice?”

Having been too busy paying attention to the soft rise and fall of Deb’s chest as she talks, Alice snaps guiltily out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. Deb smells of citrus body wash and the faint scent of pot that clings near-constantly to her hair and flannels; not a good combination on paper, but it’s familiar and comforting, like Deb herself.

“To what?” Alice asks Sof, who had been the one to talk. 

The Smoke Club takes her absent-mindedness in stride. Between the four of them it’s rare for anyone to get through a sentence with all of them still paying attention. Alice quite likes it. They’re definitely still more Deb’s friends than hers, but there’s a relaxed vibe to the group that puts her at ease. She doesn’t feel she has to be put together all the time like she does in numerous other aspects of her life. Plus, Deb likes to hang around them and there’s a lot that Alice would do to be able to spend more time with her girlfriend when she can.

“The party this weekend, Ally.” Deb’s arm draped warmly around her waist anchors her as she’s filled in. The party rings a bell at least.

“The one at Sofia’s?” Alice asks, glancing up at her girlfriend for confirmation. She’d briefly heard them planning for it earlier.

“At Sof’s yeah,” Deb answers, even as Danny snorts suddenly with laughter.

Alice looks over at the sudden noise and it quickly becomes clear he’s laughing at her when he tries and fails to choke back his laughter as soon as she makes eye contact with him. Sof rolls her eyes and smacks him upside the head in a well-practiced move as she confiscates the joint from him, ignoring his sputtered protests. Alice turns back to Deb questioningly. 

Deb had said she’d gotten the location right, so why was she being laughed at? It made her chest tighten uncomfortably, even if it was just Danny.

Always happy to fill Alice in on any in-jokes or information she didn’t have, Deb grins down at her, thumb rubbing soothing, mindless circles where it rests just above Alice’s hip. “Just ignore Danny, Al, we all do. It’s just that Sof’s full name isn’t Sofia.”

Alice frowns in embarrassment, hiding her face against Deb’s shoulder as subtly as she can while her cheeks flush as pink as her sweater. She doesn’t notice the pointed look Deb shoots at the other two over her head, but she does look up when Sof speaks up again. 

“Don’t stress, Alice, I get it a lot. You wouldn’t believe how many times a day teachers call me Sofia.”

Danny snorts absent-mindedly. “When you can actually be bothered showing up to school that is.”

“Shut up, Daniel.” Sof delivers a solid whack to Danny’s chest and he yelps.

Still embarrassed but slightly more reassured now, Alice tunes them out as Danny pouts, and sits up properly to smack Deb’s arm, though there’s no force behind it. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve thought it was Sofia for ages.”

Deb smiles apologetically down at her, free hand moving to scratch at the back of her own neck—a semiconscious habit of hers that Alice had noticed. “Sorry, babe, I kinda just assumed you knew. It’s, like, Danny’s favorite story.”

“Because it’s a funny fucking story.” Danny chortles. Sof blows smoke in his face and crosses her arms, looking put out. 

Danny goes for the dwindling joint in her hands and pretty soon he and Sof are near wrestling for it. Alice takes the opportunity to sneak a glance up at Deb. Immediately she knows that Sof’s attitude must just be for show. Despite her, at times, pot-addled brain, Deb has always been good at reading people. She always knew instinctively when Alice wanted to be part of the teasing of the Smoke Club and when it was starting to make her uncomfortable. Alice knows that if Deb is still grinning, Sof can’t actually be very upset over the teasing. It relaxes her instantly.

“You gonna tell her, Danny?” Deb asks once Danny had finished a long drag of the joint that he’d managed to steal back from Sof, despite her joking attempts at keeping it from him. He coughs and stubs it out when he’s done. Sof is already rolling another one on her knee.

“I’m not gonna give him the satisfaction,” Sof shoots back instead, rolling her bloodshot eyes and turning to Alice with a smile that further reassures Alice she’s not actually upset about having to supply her full name—despite the teasing of the group. “Sof is actually short for Sofa,” she says before Danny can get anything more out than a single exaggerated splutter of protest.

That stops Alice in her tracks for a moment. She wonders for a second if she’s joking, but Deb is solid and quiet behind her—not laughing or jumping in to tell them off for teasing. “Sofa... like... the chair?” Her fingers find a loose thread at the sleeve of Deb’s plaid shirt and start to tug idly at it, unable to rid herself of the unnecessary worry that she might have gotten the other girl’s name wrong again, or that this was still a joke. She can’t actually be named Sofa… right? 

“Bingo.” Sof shoots some halfhearted finger guns in her direction and Alice can’t help giggling, once more at ease. Especially as Deb detaches Alice’s fingers from her sleeve and link them with hers, instead.

“Why Sofa?” She asks after, emboldened by Sof’s joking. The Smoke Club could definitely be assholes sometimes—in Deb’s words, not hers—but Alice was quickly finding that she enjoyed the company of Sof and Danny (and Lex and Ethan when they felt like joining them) over pretty much any of her friends over in Clivesdale.

Sof turns to Danny and rolls her eyes as the boy quickly perks up at the question. “Go ahead.” She sighs.

He grins and deposits the butt of his joint into the near-empty water bottle beside him with a flourish. Alice grimaces, though she knows nobody’s going to drink out of it. “Basically, Sof’s mom had her on their sofa at home while completely stoned, because somehow her parents are even bigger crackheads then she is. Hence Sofa. I think it suits her.”

Sof thwacks him in the arm and Alice grins. A thought occurs to her as Sof and Danny’s attention is snatched by a new challenger approaching one of the skatepark’s measly two ramps. They elbow each other as they start calling out critiques, their feud quickly forgotten.

Deb is laughing at the antics of the other two, a bright and happy laugh that still gives Alice little butterflies in her stomach. 

Pushing that from her mind Alice cheekily turns her head up toward her girlfriend, tongue between her teeth as she grins, emboldened by the continued joking of the other two. “So, Sof’s full name is actually Sofa?”

Deb pulls her attention away from the antics of her friends to look at her girlfriend, unsure what Alice is grinning at her about but happily returning it. “Yup.”

Alice nods sagely. “And you think Deborah’s bad?”

The shocked laughs from Sof and Danny are worth Deb’s faux offended expression at Alice’s sick burn.

(Alice kisses it off her pretty soon anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom and all of the crazy awesome stories people have written for it made me actually want to write again, and then this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So, props to literally everyone who has ever written for it, especially Zoya113 who (unknowingly) inspired me to actually post this.


End file.
